


booby traps

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [14]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Beth's conversation with Annie leads her to have a heart-to-heart with Rio.





	booby traps

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*

Beth sighed heavily as she knocked at Annie’s apartment door for the third time. “Annie! I know you’re in there. I heard your cellphone ringing.” She called out, knocking at the door again. “Come on. If you don’t answer the door, I’m going to call your landlord for a wellness check.”

There was a scurry of feet beyond the door, seconds before it popped open. “Sorry… I was asleep?”

“I don’t know what you were doing.” Beth arched a brow. “Why are you asking me?”

Annie made a face. “Does sleeping sound like a good excuse?” She stifled a faux yawn, her gaze flickering back into her apartment. “Look… I can explain.”

Beth’s eyes fell on the stacks of baby stuff stacked up on her living area. “What did you do? Rob a place?” She questioned, even though she knew  _ exactly _ how Annie came into the possession of all of it. 

Annie froze, “ _ Yes _ ! That’s how I got it.”  

Beth brushed past Annie as she entered the apartment, her arms across her chest. “So, how many stores did you steal from?”

“Uh…” Annie flustered. “Four?”

“You have got to get better a lying, Annie. The questioning upswing ruins it every time.” Beth shook her head as she turned around to face her sister. “How did you get all of this stuff?”

Annie stared at her feet, “Gregg?”

“ _ Annie _ .”

She threw her hands up in the air with a frustrated huff. “I can’t explain it okay!”

Beth cocked her head to one side expectantly. “I know.”

“Know what?”

“What Rio did.”

Annie flopped down onto the sofa, “Oh, thank God.” She rubbed her hands over her face. “I hate lying. I hate it.”

“I know.” Beth sat down beside her, staring at the sheer volume of things sitting around her apartment. “How did you get all of this home?”

“Someone of it shipped to me. The rest I got Gregg to help me pick up.” Annie placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. “I really was busy Sunday. Throwing up.”

Beth gave her a understanding smile, “I figured.”

Annie tucked her legs beneath her, grabbing the blanket off the back of her sofa and wrapping it around herself. “Did he tell you everything about our conversation?”

“Oh yes. The catnip comment… telling him to leave me.”

Annie sighed heavily. “I didn’t tell him to  _ leave _ per say.” She fluffed the pillow behind her, before settling back against it. “I mean, I sorta did.”

Beth placed her left hand on display on her thigh, deciding to just get it over with. God, she’s been doing that  _ a lot _ hadn’t she? Reacting. Just doing. No thought of the fallout.

“ _ Beth _ !” Annie covered her mouth, staring at the ring on her sister’s finger. “I really do want to be happy for you. I  _ really _ do. But it’s just moving so fast. Don’t you think?”

“It’s not like we’re going to get married tomorrow, okay?” Beth shook her head slowly. “It’s just an engagement ring.”

“You’re not even  _ divorced _ yet.” Annie insisted, her eyes widening. “Do you even realize the fact that you went straight from being with Dean for twenty years — since you were a  _ teen _ — to being with Rio. Like, slow down.”

Beth swallowed thickly, crossing her arms across her chest self-consciously. “Why do I have to slow down?”

“Because, uh… maybe you’d like to have a chance to be yourself for awhile? You know, someone not bound to another penis for a bit.” Annie shrugged her shoulders. “Have some time to be Bethie all on her own.”

“Do you think maybe you’re projecting?”

Annie gave Beth an incredulous look. “Or maybe I see my sister boarding a train that’s going to derail. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but that train is gonna wreck.”

“Why do you think it’s going to wreck? Are you just  _ hoping _ it will?” Beth glared at her. “Is this a you thing? Do you prefer me being unhappy too?”

“From the outside looking in, I see a woman — who happens to be my sister — who has gotten swept up into this whole…” She made a vague hand gesture. “ _ Thing _ .”

“Incredible.” Beth said dryly. 

“How quickly did Rio move into your house?”

Beth hesitated. “He doesn’t  _ live _ there?”

“Upswing.” Annie pointed at her. “You did that questioning answer thing.”

“Because I’m not sure what you’re getting at.”

Annie shook her head. “Nope. You know what you did.” 

“But he doesn’t  _ technically  _ live there. He still has his own place.”

“Have you been there?”

“No.” Beth frowned. “We’re usually at our —  _ my _ — house.” Shit, she’d proven Annie right. “Look, it doesn’t matter. So what? He lives there most of the time.”

“When was the last time he wasn’t there?”

Beth hesitated before answering. “When he was gone the last time. When he went to his grandmother’s to get the ring.” Which  _ was _ awhile ago. Even if it was late or incredibly early, Rio always made it  _ home _ . 

“He’s not giving you  _ any _ breathing room.” Annie insisted. “The two of you bumped uglies and suddenly he’s there all the time. He’s basically the ‘ _ if you give a mouse a muffin _ ’.”

“It’s a cookie.”

“What?”

Beth shook her head, “The mouse gets a cookie and the moose gets the muffin.”

“Because that’s the important point right now.” Annie laughed. “I’m not saying there’s anything nefarious going on. But it’s just  _ strange _ to me that Rio invaded your life so completely, but you’re never been to his place.”

“Maybe I just have the more permanent lifestyle.” Beth shrugged. “I’ve got four kids and he’s just got Marcus.”

“You have no idea what he’s  _ got _ .” Annie suggested and it made Beth’s heart hurt momentarily. “You’ve really never been to his place?”

Beth stared Annie, feeling sort of like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her. “He spends too much time at my place to be hiding something, Annie.”

“He’s everywhere in your life, but where are you in his?”

“Deeply involved in his enterprise.” Beth reminded her. “I’m at the warehouse whenever I can be. Running things at the dealership. I’m part of his life.”

“Again, the dealership is part of  _ your _ life that he’s involved in.” Annie’s voice sounded strained. “What other aspects of your life is he involved in?”

“Shouldn’t a fiancé be involved in your life?”

Annie laughed. “That’s so not what this is about. He was everywhere before then, but now he’s got an even better reason to be  _ there _ .”

“To be with me? Because that’s clearly a crime.” She scoffed. “Seriously Annie, what are you trying to prove?”

“Where else does he go?”

Beth swallowed thickly. “Obviously home, the dealership, the warehouse… he’s involved in the kids’ lives. I mean, everything involving the kids I’m the one who asked him to be involved in. He doesn’t go to the PTA meetings for  _ fun _ .”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Annie pointed at her. “He said you’d asked him to be there. Why?”

“Because I want him there.”

“You never wanted  _ Dean  _ there.” She reminded her, crossing her arms across her chest. “Could it be that you’re trying to make sure he’s  _ not  _ Dean?”

“It has nothing to do with whether or not he is or ain’t Dean. I don’t have a Dean yardstick I measure him to. Okay?” Beth started to get off the sofa, but Annie grabbed her arm. “ _ What _ ?”

“Are you using him as safety net?” Annie questioned, her brows pinching together sympathetically. “Are you using him to keep people away from you?”

Beth’s cheeks went red. “I don’t know what you mean.” She sank back down onto the sofa. “Why does wanting him there mean whatever you’re trying to say?”

“Because you’re involving him in everything.” Annie clapped her hands together. “And  _ wake up _ Beth. What you did at the pool a couple weeks back? That was like a bad play. You had him parade himself around those women, to  _ prove _ to them that you weren’t some dad divorcee.”

Beth didn’t have words to say to  _ that _ . Maybe she had been? It would make sense. She was letting him be the shield to keep her away from the people who pitied her. God, she hated being pitied. 

“So you think I’m using him?”

“Definitely.” Annie nodded her head. “But I’m pretty sure he’s using you too. I don’t know  _ how _ , but… a guy like that doesn’t just go  _ soft _ .”

“He’s still very much the same  _ gangfriend _ , Annie. He’s just also in love with me.” Beth raked her fingers through her hair. “I mean, what do you want me to do with this theory of yours?”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes.” Beth didn’t even have to hesitate. 

“And you want to marry him?”

“One day.”

Annie arched a brow. “Don’t you think it’s weird that you’re not really part of  _ his _ life?”

Beth blinked, before answering. “A little.”

“I think the two of you need a break.”

“I’m not breaking up with him.” Beth pressed, glaring at her. “Let me have this one thing.”

“I just want to see you doing your own thing.” Annie reached out and squeezed her hand. “Without your shadow.”

Beth pushed her fingers through her hair, sinking back against the sofa. “I  _ do _ my own thing. But I also enjoy having Rio with me when I do them. It’s nice to have someone who feels like an equal. With Dean, I felt like I was constantly having to do  _ everything.  _ And I rose to the occasion because that’s who I am.” She glanced at Annie. “Dean was like having a fifth child. I did everything. I was constantly picking up after  _ him _ .”

Annie shook her head solemnly. “It just rubs me the wrong way. It’s like he descended upon your life and then filled up every last corner of it.”

“I don’t really think being helpful and present is the same as being  _ nefarious _ , Annie.” Beth rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe he’s setting you up for his criminal doings.” Annie snapped her fingers. “That could be why he’s very  _ obvious _ about being with you.”

Beth quickly thought back to that first night in the bar. It  _ had _ been to make Turner think they were together. But in reality, that was just their gateway to get over the hump. The mutual desire had been there long before that night. “It’s not like that at all. Everything has been on  _ my _ terms.”

“Everything?”

“I’ve welcomed him into the areas of my life that he’s in.” Beth chewed on her bottom lip. “I’ll admit that taking him to the PTA meetings  _ is _ me making a point. You should see the way those women look at him. There’s no pity for me anymore, just jealousy. I’m not the poor little wife that got cheated on anymore.”

“ _ Catnip _ .” Annie pointed at her. “He’s all tall and lean and dangerous. I mean, I’ll admit that it’s hot. It’s a thing.”

Beth felt her cheeks flush. “I thought it was just a one and done. I thought I’d get him out of my system. But the longing in between days when we could see each other… this  _ need _ to be together even if it was for an hour or two. I can’t ignore that. That’s why he basically moved in with me. Waking up next to him is the best part of the morning.”

Annie laughed, “You sound ridiculous. Do you hear yourself? It’s sappier than a bodice ripper. This is real life, Beth. Don’t forget he’s a criminal. He’s  _ killed _ people.”

Beth stuck out her chin. “And we were going to kill Boomer.”

“To protect Rio.”

“To protect  _ ourselves _ , Annie. If he goes down, we go down.” Beth reminded her. “We’re in this too deep.”

“You’re  _ really _ in this too deep.” Annie countered. “I wonder if it’s the sex…”

“What?” Beth snapped. 

“They say sex messes around with the chemical makeup of the brain. I wonder if your five year dry streak-“

“We aren’t going down your crazy rabbit hole again.” Beth started to get up, slipping out of Annie’s reach before she had the chance to try to pull her back down. “This is  _ ridiculous _ .”

“The harder you fall, the worse it hurts.” Annie said quietly. “I’m just worried about you.”

“I appreciate your worry, but I don’t appreciate the fact that you’re desperate to find  _ something _ wrong with my relationship.” Beth shrugged her shoulders, staring at Annie on the sofa. “It’s easy to make a mountain out of a molehill, if that’s what you’re trying to do.”

Annie frowned. “I don’t  _ trust _ him, Beth. I want to, for your sake. But I don’t. If something seems too good to be true, it probably is. Right?”

Beth gaped at her sister. “I’m not listening to anymore of this.” She took a step backwards. 

“I’d love to be proven wrong.”

“I’m sure you would.” Beth snapped, before she turned away from her and headed for the door. She didn’t  _ need _ this shit. She had enough to deal with in her life. She didn’t need Annie trying to make her paranoid about her relationship. 

Though, now that it had been said…  _ why _ hadn’t she been over to his place yet? It had been months since they’d gotten together and she still hadn’t seen where he lived. But he spent all of his time  _ with _ her when he wasn’t at the warehouse or dealing with situations elsewhere. It wasn’t exactly like he was living a double life.

* * *

Beth stepped through the front door and was nearly plowed down by Emma and Marcus as they went tearing past her, chasing each other with shrill laughter. 

Rio quickly appeared around the corner, in quick pursuit of them. “Hey.” He smiled at Beth, coming to a stop in front of her. “How’d it go with Annie?”

“It went…” She said with a faint smile, before turning her attention to the sound of Emma shouting for her in the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.”

Rio caught her elbow and pulled her back in for a quick kiss. “There  _ might _ be a booby trap in there. Just warning you.”

Beth laughed, her eyebrows rising upwards as she glanced towards the kitchen. “Emma  _ loves _ her booby traps.” She met Rio’s eyes, searching them curiously. Annie’s comments were still clinging to her thoughts. 

“You okay?” Rio questioned, rubbing his hand over her hip. 

“Yeah.” Beth nodded her head, taking a step back to shed her coat and hang it up on the coat rack. 

Emma cried out for her again, followed by the sound of her and Marcus giggling. 

“Here goes nothing.” Beth remarked, stepping past Rio as she headed back into the kitchen. Emma and Marcus had gone quiet.

She made a show of looking around the kitchen. “Hmm. I wonder where Emma went.”

“And Marcus!” Came a voice, which was quickly shushed by Emma. 

“What was that?” Beth questioned, opening one of the kitchen cabinets and looking inside. “That almost sounded like Marcus…”

She eyed a cabinet that had a string tied to the handle, the string was attached to another cabinet. “I wonder what’s in here…” Beth said as she opened the cabinet, which caused the other cabinet to pull open. As the door opened, a dish of Kenny’s Mancala stones went skittering across the floor. 

Emma and Marcus emerged from the kitchen closet, laughing like they’d just pulled off the greatest prank of all time. 

“Got you mommy!” Emma shouted, rubbing towards her and wrapping her arms around her legs. 

“Did it scare you?” Marcus questioned, looking up at Beth with a crooked grin, that was very much his father’s. 

“ _ So _ much!” Beth ruffled his hair, before glancing towards Rio as he stepped into the kitchen. “I’m impressed you’re still alive.”

“It was  _ all  _ morning.” Rio made a face as he moved to make himself a mug of tea. “Think it’s too early to add a bit of Jack to it?”

“I wouldn’t judge you.” Beth laughed, turning her attention back to Emma and Marcus. “How about you guys put up your mess and then go watch something.”

“ _ Mommmm. _ ” Emma whined. “I don’t wanna clean it up. There’s so many!”

“You heard your mom.” Rio remarked to Emma, before giving Marcus a look. “And you know better.”

Marcus was quick to picking up the stones that were scattered across the kitchen floor. Emma, in the other hand, made an intentional effort to  _ not _ get right to work. She often reminded Beth of Annie… young and stubborn. 

“You sure you’re good?” Rio questioned as he placed a plate over his mug to let the tea steep. 

Beth stared at him for a moment before nodding her head slowly. “Just thinking about some stuff Annie said.” She admitted. 

Rio sniffed and looked away. “Same shit as before?”

“Yeah.” She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. “Some of it got under my skin too.”

Rio walked to the cabinet that held the liquor, grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and moving to pour a splash into his tea. “Clearly gonna need this.” He said dryly. 

“It’s nothing bad,” Beth tried to assure him, but even _she_ wasn’t convinced _._ “She made a few good points.”

Rio leaned back against the kitchen counter. “You wanna do this here or in the bedroom?” He questioned, his shoulders sinking with what Beth assumed to be defeat.

“I mean we should probably have this discussion out of range of little ears.” Beth drew in a shaky breath. “But it isn’t  _ that _ . Just so we’re clear.”

Rio’s gaze lingered in her for a long moment, before he moved to uncover his tea, dunking the tea bag a few times before tossing it out. “You sure it ain’t?”

“Positive.” Beth shifted on her feet anxiously. “I already told you that you’re stuck with me. And I meant that.”

“Alright.” He nodded his head in the direction of their room. “Let’s get this over with then.”

Beth swallowed thickly, before heading back to the bedroom.  _ Their _ bedroom. Despite what she had tried to insist to Annie, she did consider it  _ theirs _ . 

“I promise you it’s not as bad as it seems.” Beth told him as she stepped further into the bedroom, drawing the sheer curtains closed to block the midday sun from steaming in so brightly. “I just want to discuss a couple things.” 

“Yea, yea.” Rio rolled a shoulder, trying to act nonchalant, which Beth could see straight through. He took a sip of his tea, before shutting the bedroom door behind him and walking towards the bed to put the mug down on the bedside table. “Is that suburban form of ‘ _ we need to talk _ ’?”

Beth perched on the side of the bed and shot him a look. “I think ‘ _ we need to talk _ ’ is universal.” She remarked with a roll of her eyes. 

Rio shrugged. “I dunno, having a discussion sounds less intimidating than having a talk.” 

“I’ve always thought that  _ ‘we need to have a chat _ ’ sounded like you’d end up in the river.” She countered, trying to add a subtle layer of humor to an otherwise tense situation. “Come here.” 

He stared at her, flexing his jaw, and for a minute Beth thought he  _ wasn’t _ going to approach her. But then he did, slowly until he came to rest in front of her. “Look, Elizabeth… I know what your sister was trying to get at.”

“She was trying to get at a lot of things.” Beth agreed, reaching out and taking hold of his hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed the palm of his hand. 

Rio stroked his thumb over her cheek as her lips lingered against his skin. “Just tell me this isn’t over, Elizabeth.” 

“It’s not.” She whispered against his palm. “She tried to convince me to end it. She wasn’t exactly blatant with the ‘ _ leave him _ ’ but she said enough to make me reach that place on my own.” Beth let go of his hand, her eyes fixed on his face. “She said a lot of stuff to make me question us. I hate that she was able to get under my skin.” 

“What’d she say?” Rio questioned, his lips drawn into a thin line. 

Beth wrung her hands together, sitting up a little straighter. “Why have I never been to your house?” 

Rio snorted. “ _ That’s _ what’s got you all twisted up inside, mama?” 

“ _ Rio _ .” 

“I don’t got an answer,” Rio said with a shrug of his shoulders. “You’ve got the kids and this whole life based outta here. I dunno, I guess it seemed like taking you to mine would inconvenience you.” 

“She has it in her mind that you’ve got a secret family or  _ something _ .” 

“So that’s what’s in  _ your _ mind now?” Rio clicked his tongue against his teeth and shook his head. “For fuck’s sake.” He raked his hand over his face. “If I had some other family, don’t you think they’d wonder why I spend  _ every _ night here? Come on.” 

Beth let out an exasperated laugh, “I know!” She fell back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Annie went on and on about the fact that you’re involved in  _ my _ life, but that I’m not really involved in yours.” 

“Babe, you’re more involved in my life than anyone else.” Rio assured her. “Annie’s got it all wrong.” He moved to sit down on the bed beside her, raking his hand over his face. “ _ Shit _ .” He sighed. “You’re part of Marcus’ life. I don’t let just anyone around my kid. Ya know? He’s something sacred.” 

“So are my kids.” Beth said quietly. 

“And you’ve got all my guys wrapped around your finger. I guarantee you, they’d listen to you before me if it came down to it.” Rio’s shoulders sagged. “You’ve met Monica and Gretchen.” He shook his head slowly. “I  _ want _ you to meet my abuela.” 

“I know.” She reached out to rest her hand on his back, spreading her fingers out and rubbing him gently.

Rio turned to look at her, “Your life is easy to be part of. No one’s gonna gun you down at a PTA meeting. I keep my life private, I don’t like parading around what’s  _ mine _ . You, Marcus, your kids… I keep them out of  _ business _ . You don’t show off your weaknesses.” He settled back onto the bed beside her, propping himself up with one elbow. “I can give you room to breathe or whatever shit Annie was going on about. I don’t have to be here all the time.”

Beth shook her head, meeting his eyes. “I want you here, though.” She whispered. “I hear what she’s saying… I get it. She’s worried that I’ve latched onto you.”

“Yea, she called it rebound.” Rio frowned. “Is that what I am?”

“I don’t know.” Beth admitted, her lashes fluttering as she kept her eyes on him. “She’s right about the fact that I rushed straight out of a twenty year marriage, straight into this. But I don’t regret it.” She reached out to cup his cheek. “I’ve never been as happy as you make me.” 

“ _ But _ ?” 

“There isn’t a but. Not really.” Beth shook her head, her brows pinched together. “Maybe I can come over to your place?”

“Okay.” Rio leaned into her touch. “What else?”

Beth smiled a little, “Personally, I’m going to try to stop being so reactionary.” She rubbed her thumb over his scruffy skin. “It’s not fair to you.” 

“How so?” 

“Annie tried to accuse you of  _ using _ me,” She explained. “But the truth is, I’ve been using you. Not even intentionally, really.” 

“You’ve been using me?” He arched a brow. 

Beth blew out a shaky breath, running her thumb over his bottom lip. “Parading you around the kids’ school. I love having you there, but it’s not as innocent as it seems. I like having you there because instead of pity, I get envy. When you’re there, none of them are thinking about Dean cheating on me or the fact that I’m getting divorced. It does wonders for my ego.”

Rio stared at her and she wasn’t sure what was going on behind his eyes. “Yea, well… PTA’s full of bitches anyways. You don’t need that shit.” 

“I love the PTA.” Beth said with an edge of sarcasm. “But you don’t have to come. I’m not going to make you.” 

“You’re not making me go anywhere, Elizabeth. I go where I want to go.” Rio insisted. “I just like makin’ you happy in the process.” He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, before he tucked her hair behind her ear. “So we ain’t breakin’ up?”

Beth shook her head quickly. “No. God, no.” She ran her hand over his chest. “But I think we jumped the gun. We don’t have to backtrack, unless you want to.”

“Nah, there’s no need to.” 

“I’m still you’re fiance,” She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “But maybe we shouldn’t  _ live _ together yet. Keep things seperate for a little bit longer.” 

Rio nodded. “It ain’t a bad idea.” He curled his hand around her waist as he leaned into kiss her again. “You can come over when carman’s got the kids next.” 

“Next weekend.” Beth said after a moment of thought. “I’ve got lunch with Ruby on Saturday, so I can’t stay up all night Friday.” 

“Alright,” Rio kissed her again. “How about tonight? You want me to…?”

Beth put her fingers to his lips. “You can stay tonight.” 

“ _ Good _ .” 

“And maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll even figure out how to do the whole phone sex thing.” Beth suggested, wiggling her brows at him. 

“You don’t gotta.” Rio cupped her cheek as he leaned into kiss her again. “I know you hated that shit.” 

She ran her hand up his side as she pressed closer to him. “I could try again.” 

“Trying to soften the blow, huh?” 

Beth smirked, “I was hoping it would  _ harden _ it.” 

He groaned and laughed. “The kids have been  _ far _ too quiet for us to have that sort of alone time, baby.” 

She started to sit up, “God, you’re right. Who knows what they’ve done out there.” 

Rio cleared his throat as he started to sit up too. “So we good?”

“Yes,” Beth nodded with a smile. “It’ll give us time to breathe and figure this out. My divorce is  _ almost _ done. After that… maybe we can reassess this whole  _ merger _ .” 

“I can keep my drawer?”

Beth laughed. “The drawer is all yours, babe.” She stood up and stretched her arms above her head. “I feel better about this. Do you?”

“I didn’t feel particularly  _ bad _ about it to start with.” Rio admitted with a small frown. “But I get it. We have moved fast.” 

“You know,” Beth said as she picked up Rio’s tea and took a sip of the now cool liquid. “Monica told me you weren’t the domestic sort. No white picket fences and all of that. But you  _ are _ aren’t you?” 

Rio shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno, Elizabeth. I wasn’t before you. This shit didn’t seem like it was for me, but… I like it. Suburbia ain’t too bad. It’s got all the same intrigue and crime I’m used to.” 

“ _ Crime _ ?” Beth laughed as she went to open the bedroom door. It was  _ far _ too quiet out in the family room. With any luck, they’d fallen asleep during the movie and they weren’t creating a new mess to clean up. 

“Say what ya will about PTA, but I guarantee you a quarter of them people would go to prison if the right people looked into their dealings. Embezzlement, tax evasion, unsavory shit. Kinda feels like home.” He remarked as he followed behind her with his tea in hand. “I might actually miss it.” 

Beth turned around to face him, walking backwards down the hallway. “You’re still more than welcome to come, entice all the women with you’re catnip ways.”

Rio snorted. “I never wanna hear  _ catnip _ again.” 

“It’s a great comparison.” Beth laughed, before she turned back and headed for the family room. The children were thankfully sound asleep and not getting into trouble. Marcus had fallen asleep on the sofa and Emma, per usual, had passed out on the floor with her hand still gripped around one of her horses. 

“Looks like we coulda spent a couple more minutes in the bedroom,” Rio teased as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck as he came up behind her. “They wore me out this morning too.” 

“I bet they did.” Beth turned around to face him, resting her hands on his shoulders. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He pressed his lips to her forehead. “We’re just slowing things down, baby. Nothing’s changing.” 

“It’ll do us good.” She said, trying to reassure herself as much as him. “God, I’ve gotten so used to having you here.” 

“Ya know I don’t have to go, right?” Rio’s brows furrowed together. “We don’t got to listen to your sister. We know our life better than she does.” 

“If we hate it, we can just come back to this.” Beth swallowed thickly. “But let’s just try.”

Rio pressed his lips to her forehead again, curling his fingers around the back of her head and sighing against her skin. “It’s gonna be good.” 


End file.
